Consumers frequently purchase ready-made products, such as food and beverages and other products, in containers made from packaging substrates. Thermally-insulated containers may be designed for hot or cold liquids or foods, such as hot coffee, iced-tea, or pizza. These containers may maintain the temperature of the liquid or food contents by reducing heat or cold transfer from the contents to the hand of the consumer.
To help insulate the hand of the consumer from the heat or cold of the contents of a food or beverage container, heat-expandable adhesives and coatings have been developed for micro-fluted board or other packaging substrates. Such expandable adhesives and coatings expand upon being heated over a certain temperature.